As Long As You Follow
by CrimsonShepard
Summary: One of Jenny's favorite bands is on tour, and she cannot miss it. Of course, she wants Gibbs to go with her. Everybody Finds Out 'verse! Jibbs. AU.
1. A Gold Dusted Request

_Author's Note: I lost my mind and finally decided to combine two things that I love, Jibbs and Fleetwood Mac. Be aware that I time traveled into the future in the EFO universe. Why? Well, I thought it would be fitting considering Fleetwood Mac is currently on tour and playing in D.C. tonight! Happy Halloween!_

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered his home and carelessly tossed his keys onto the table in the foyer. He rubbed the back of his neck tensely as music from the living room drifted to his ears. As the first few chords of the song reached his ears, the silver haired agent rolled his eyes. He had half a mind to turn around and walk straight out of the old townhouse. If his wife was playing that specific album, it meant one thing, and he didn't want to be nagged, sweet talked, or conned into anything.<p>

"Jethro," his wife's voice trilled from the living room. Before he could make a clean escape, Jenny was standing in front of him with a saccharine smile plastered on her face. "Guess what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a stony look.

"Jethro," the redhead spoke firmly. "Guess," she stated in a petulant way that reminded him distinctively of Abby.

"A.J.'s staying with us tonight," he said.

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Their grandson staying with them on a Friday night was not a guess. It was fact. It was routine for Elizabeth and Tony to leave A.J. with his grandparents, so they could enjoy a night out on the town and regain some sanity from having a three year old. Babysitting was something that neither of them minded, and in fact relished. "Jethro, guess. Actually take a guess."

"Jen, I don't know. I hate guessing games," he grumbled, practically pouting.

"Fleetwood Mac is on tour!" Jenny announced excitedly before glaring poignantly when her husband was _not_ thrilled. He didn't like going to Fleetwood Mac concerts with Jenny. It wasn't that he didn't like Fleetwood Mac – _Rumours_ had been the soundtrack of his life in the late 70s – he just didn't care for going to Fleetwood Mac concerts _with_ Jenny.

"Jen, I don't wanna go," he said, brushing past her and stalking into the study for a tall glass of bourbon.

"Jethro, don't be ridiculous," she replied, following behind him. "We _have _to go. Christine McVie's back."

"Thought she retired," Gibbs mumbled and removed the stopper from the decanter. The whole conversation was most likely only just beginning if history was going to repeat itself.

"She rejoined. Jethro, we haven't seen them with her since 1997," Jenny reminded him. The smile on her face would be enough to convince him in any other instance.

He nodded his head, poured a large measure of bourbon into the crystal tumbler and sipped the alcohol slowly. He and Jenny had seen the band twice during The Dance tour. They had caught them in Bristow and then in Landover. The last concert with Christine McVie had caused his hatred of seeing the classic rock group because his lovely wife had decided to dress like Stevie Nicks. Jenny had nearly broken an ankle in the six inch black suede platform boots, and the after concert sex nearly didn't happen thanks to the maddening frustration of removing all those layers of chiffon and velvet. Jethro felt his wife's hands rubbing his shoulders and her head resting against the middle of his back. "Jethro," she murmured. "Please, we have to go. Please."

"Jen," he began but was interrupted by the front door opening and the noise of tiny feet pattering on hardwood floors towards them. Gibbs turned around and looked Jenny in the eyes. "Talk about it later," he told her as A.J. ran to him, launching himself at his grandfather to hug the older man. Jethro lifted the boy into his arms, grinned, and spun him around. "Where'd you come from?" he asked, placing the boy down on the floor before tickling A.J.'s ribs.

A.J. giggled and squirmed in his grandfather's hold. "Pops, stop."

"Okay," Gibbs relented, a good few moments of squirming later and kissed his grandson's head. Elizabeth watched from the doorway of the townhouse with a content smirk on her lips.

"What about me?" Jenny asked the little boy with a raised eyebrow.

A.J. smiled widely and almost tripped over his feet when he flung himself forward to hug his grandmother. Jenny lifted Andrew up and kissed his cheeks as she comfortably adjusted him to her hip. The boy giggled and sweetly touched his grandmother's face. "I bought you a new train set today," she whispered to him. Elizabeth shook her head. Her parents spoiled her son rotten, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Gigi, you the best!" A.J. screamed, throwing his arms around his grandmother's neck and kissing her wildly. He scrambled down and headed off for his playroom. Jenny chuckled, watching him run off. She caught the look on her daughter's face. "Don't, Lizzie."

"I'm surprised you haven't started buying him electrical trains," she commented, arching a brow. Lizzie didn't mind the spoiling, but she didn't want A.J. to think he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

"He's too young," Gibbs said. He had started the love for trains in his grandson. Of course, A.J. had a love for boats too. "Where's Tony?"

"Parking the car," Elizabeth answered, turning her head and looking at her mother strangely when she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Lizzie, my beautiful amazing daughter whose opinion I value so much…"

Jethro sighed heavily, averting his eyes to the ceiling. Elizabeth noticed her father's reaction and cocked an eyebrow at her mother. She put her hands up. "Whatever it is, I am not being thrown in the middle."

"You won't be thrown in the middle! Elizabeth, don't you think your father should take me out?"

"Jen," Gibbs growled. He wanted to discuss the matter later and have it stay between the two of them. As usual, his wife had other ideas.

Lizzie shook her head. She was in the middle and couldn't find a quick enough exit. Her mother continued. "Don't you think your father should take me to a Fleetwood Mac concert?"

"Depends," Lizzie replied. "Do you plan on dressing like Stevie Nicks?"

Jenny released her arm from Elizabeth's waist and shook her head in disappointment. "I thought I raised you better, Lizzie."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gibbs smirked. "You took my side, kiddo," he whispered to his daughter.

"It was a simple question! How is asking if you're going to dress like Stevie taking daddy's side?"

"Jen," Jethro said, turning and looking at his wife. "I'm not goin' if you dress up again. Why don't you take Lizzie with you?"

"No, we are going, Jethro. You and I. I'll dress up like Stevie Nicks if I damn well please," his wife replied stubbornly.

"Didn't you almost break your ankle last time?" Tony inquired as he entered the house. "That's dangerous at your age with osteoporosis," he joked. Seconds later, Tony gulped hard in fear at the icy yet fiery look aimed at him from his mother-in-law. That moment erased any thought in the younger agent's head that Jenny's glare wasn't as bad as Gibbs' glare.

"My bones are no concern of yours," Jenny said through gritted teeth to her son-in-law. She stomped her foot and threw her hands in the air, walking off to spend time with her grandchild. A.J. was bound to take her side considering she had bought him trains.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and glanced to her father. "Daddy, have fun with that."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Boss, I gotta know before we leave," Tony began. "Does she wear a blonde wig? Isn't Stevie blonde?"

Gibbs pushed his son-in-law out the door and looked at Elizabeth seriously. "Why'd I give 'im permission to marry you?"

Lizzie laughed and kissed her father's cheek, telling him where she and Tony would be and to call if they needed anything. Jethro trudged back into the house to deal with his pouting fuming wife and play with his only grandchild. After 2100, Jenny was planted on the sofa in the den with Andrew soundly sleeping in her arms. She brushed her fingers through his dark hair, content watching him sleep. A.J. buried his face into her and kept a hold of the necklace around her neck.

Gibbs sat down quietly. "Shame how much he looks like DiNozzo," he whispered.

Jenny smirked and pressed her lips against A.J.'s forehead. "There's a little of Lizzie in him too," she said softly, rubbing his back.

"I'll tuck him in," Jethro told her, getting up and leaning forward. Carefully, Jenny passed Andrew to him. His green eyes popped open, and he sleepily looked around before putting his head on his grandpa's shoulder. "Popsie," Andrew mumbled, yawning and closing his eyes once more.

Gibbs smirked and patted his grandson's back, walking out of the room. He tucked A.J. in and flicked on the nightlight. Outside the door, Jethro yawned and stretched. He shook his head when he heard the music of Fleetwood Mac for the millionth time. Jenny had tried her best all evening to wear him down. She had played nearly every Fleetwood Mac album and traveled down memory lane during dinner.

From her spot on the sofa, she watched Jethro come back into the den. He flopped down and leaned back against the couch cushions. She nudged her toes into his thigh and fluttered her lashes at him, sipping her drink. He ran his hand over her foot and pinched her pinky toe. "We'll go, Jenny."

She leaned forward nearly spilling her drink on him as she hugged him tightly, locking her lips with his heatedly. He slipped the cup out of her hands, blindly placing it on the end table. "Jen –," he breathed, breaking the kiss and pulling away to look at her fully. "- one condition."

His wife narrowed her eyes and stuck her lips out in a precious pout, folding her arms over her chest. "What?" she asked utterly annoyed at the prospect of his terms.

"You're not dressin' up like her," Gibbs declared, matching his wife's glare match for match. "You're not a gold dust woman," he remarked, proud of himself for being witty.

"Jethro, the show's on Halloween," she retorted with a superior smirk that caused her eyes to sparkle.

"What?"

"October 31st. Halloween," she stated.

"We'll miss taking A.J. trick or treating."

She put her hand against her forehead and gave him a sour look. "Jethro, you agreed. You are not using A.J. as an excuse to back out."

He grumbled under his breath and pulled her against him. "Fine," he muttered into her hair. "Don't feel sorry for all those kids that'll miss out on candy because we'll be at a concert."

Jenny tilted her head and glowered. "Jethro, hardly any children come down this street to trick or treat."

Gibbs ignored her. He knew it was true. That's why they usually went over to the old house to give out candy on Halloween. He kissed her head and enjoyed the quiet of downstairs until she poked him in the chest. "What?" he lazily asked.

"Since the show's on Halloween, I think we should dress up. You could be Lindsey circa 1977. I think there's an afro wig in the attic," she told him barely able to contain her laughter at the thought.

He looked down at her. His wife had finally become senile in her early fifties. He'd have to commit her, and maybe he could do it before October 31st. No – she'd murder him if he was the reason she missed Fleetwood Mac with Christine McVie. Jethro sighed and didn't care to spend the rest of the evening arguing with her, so he noncommittally grunted, "I'll think about it."

Jenny smiled at him and put her head against his arm. Silently, she planned the event in her head – when she'd purchased the tickets, where they would eat dinner, and what they would do after the concert even if the show was months from now. She would have to lingerie shop too to make it worth Jethro's while just as she had before every concert they'd been to in the past.

Deep down, Gibbs knew that he might regret the decision especially if she put in the effort to make him dress up like Lindsey Buckingham. There was rarely ever a compromise with Jenny. At least, he could look forward to the fact that the venue sold beer.


	2. On with the Show

In the dark and tranquil solitude of the basement, Gibbs sat enjoying the sole, brief moment of peace and quiet he'd have for the rest of the day. He ran his index finger around the rim of the bourbon filled mason jar, internally debating and deliberating as he stared at the curly afro wig occupying the old worn workbench. In a few hours, he would be at the Verizon Center with his ecstatic auburn haired wife. Jethro would have a VIP pass hanging from his neck since Jenny had sprung for the Mick Fleetwood Meet and Greet ticket package. He hadn't asked about the cost; he didn't want to know how much of an arm and leg expense it had been. He remembered when ticket prices were dirt-cheap. Jethro glanced at the dusty old clock hanging on the wall and stood, snatching the wig and trudging up the rickety stairs to change into the 1970s outfit Jenny had laid out earlier for him. He had no one to hear his complaints except for the walls, shadows and ghosts, but still Gibbs complained the whole time he dressed.

A half hour later, Gibbs was sitting in the basement clad in bellbottom jeans and a gaudy striped button up shirt. He glared in distaste at the platform shoes on his feet. After this experience, he would set the outfit ablaze and watch as it burnt with the utmost pleasure. Jethro frowned and scratched crazily at the wig on his head. He wanted to throw it off and burn it now – never mind when the event was over. His eyes drifted to the stairs when he heard the front door open and close, listening to the sound of platform boots hitting the wooden floor above him. Jethro rubbed his hand over his face hard as he thought about what Jenny might look like in her Stevie Nicks get up. His wife rarely did things halfheartedly.

"Jethro," Jenny called from the laundry room. "Close your eyes."

He rolled his eyes with a huff but obeyed, shutting his blue eyes. "They're closed."

Jenny carefully descended the stairs into the basement and walked towards him. She chewed her bottom lip and stopped a few feet in front of Jethro, taking in his appearance. His other half doubled over in laughter, tears of amusement forming in her eyes. She held her sides and laughed hysterically for what felt like an eternity.

Gibbs' eyes flew open at the sound of his wife's frenzied laughter, and he set his jaw, locking his features in a fierce, angry glare. "What the hell's so funny, _Jennifer_?"

She abruptly stopped laughing at the use of her full first name and glared icily at her husband. "I didn't think you'd actually do it," she uttered, laughter bubbling back up in her voice. "I can't believe it."

He knocked back the remaining half of his bourbon and slammed down the jar, shaking his head. He should have known it was a trick, and he fell for it. Damn, he fell for it. For all of October, Jenny had been on him about dressing up like Lindsey Buckingham, and she had recruited his daughters to stay on him about it too. She'd even bribed their grandson with a new train set _and_ a blue Power Wheels Ford Mustang Boss 302 to call him Liddy Buck all week. Jenny had absolutely won this little power play. She moved closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You're such a good husband. Always trying your best to please me," she complimented and grabbed the afro wig, yanking it from his head. Jenny tossed it a far corner of the basement and kissed her husband's forehead. "I don't like you as a Lindsey Buckingham wannabe. Go change."

"Jen," he said, shaking his head.

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "I know you love me even though I put you through so much hell."

"Yeah, I do love you," he mumbled and slapped her on the butt playfully before he stood up. While he drifted upstairs to change, she twirled around in excitement before going to the living room to wait for him.

Jethro felt more normal in his own clothes as he entered the living room. He stopped in his track, spotting his wife standing in the middle of the room. He began to look her over, intently gazing over her attire that had previously gone unnoticed. His mouth fell open. She was in a black fit and flare velvet skirt mini dress. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in loose waves. Jenny felt her husband's eyes on her. She smiled as he crept closer to her. "Do you like it?" she asked, trailing her fingertips over the beaded and embroidered high neck bodice of the dress. Jethro was still speechless but gestured for her to spin around. He watched her slowly twirl in front of him, and he nodded in approval. Gibbs knew that dress would be much easier to take off than the clothing she'd worn the last time they'd attended a Fleetwood Mac concert. The man was silently appreciative of that small fact.

"I thought I'd do a modern Stevie Nicks inspired look," Jenny told him. "And look," she said, holding her leg up and pointing to the black suede ankle boots with a low platform heel. "No almost broken ankles tonight."

Jethro dipped his head, chuckling. She put her hand on his chest and laughed with him. "You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

"My wife picked it out," he whispered proudly.

"She has good taste." Jenny grinned at him. He was devastatingly handsome in a charcoal dress shirt and dark rinse jeans - simple but Jethro. She ran her fingers through his cropped silver hair. "I like you without the afro."

"Me too," he stated in agreement and rubbed her shoulder, feeling the sheer material of the sleeve under his fingertips. "Ready to go?" he asked, helping his wife into her long black coat.

Jenny nodded her head and brushed her hair out from under the collar of the coat. "I've been ready for weeks," she said excitedly, watching him slip into his jacket. She took his hand and walked out of the house with him.

As Gibbs walked to the car, a smile slowly came over his face. The night wouldn't be torture at all. He was spending an evening with his gorgeous wife; an evening that would include a superb dinner from 1789 then they would head to the concert venue, check in, and receive the VIP passes. From the fifth row and for close to three hours, he'd watch a band that was still going strong. Gibbs and Jenny would time travel back as they sang along to the sounds of Fleetwood Mac. In all honesty, Jethro knew he wouldn't see much of the show. He'd be too busy gazing at Jenny all night. Jethro remembered that his favorite part of concert going with her always had been and always would be watching the show through her.


End file.
